The Arrangement
by Love-Dingo
Summary: Bella vas aller vivre avec Edward, père veuve.. Venez lire ' vous comprendrez !


Prologue

« Parce qu'il faut dormir pour être en forme demain » lui assurai -je alors qu'elle grimaçait.

Ce petit air était la copie conforme de la moue de sa mère quand celle-ci ne voulait pas se résigner à faire quelque chose.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir moi, je veux regarder Shrek ! » s'emporta-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse.

D'un geste vif, je remontai la couette jusqu'à son menton et lui caressais affectueusement sa chevelure couleur bronze.

« On regardera demain » lui promis-je avec un sourire.

Ses yeux me jaugèrent scrupuleusement, leurs iris bleus nuit devinrent lumineux. Ma sincérité avait du l'apaiser, elle me souhaita une bonne nuit, j'embrassai son front et quittai la pièce.

Le poids sur mon cœur, qui me quittait en sa présence, revenait plus puissant. Son regard… sa couleur, c'était celui de sa mère. La personne la plus merveilleuse qui ait croisé ma route. La sonnette retentit , je songeais, en dévalant l'escalier, qu'elle me manquait terriblement. Les années n'avaient rien ôté de la douleur monstrueuse qui me rongeait les entrailles perpétuellement.

Les murs du couloir de l'entrée étaient tapissés de diverses photos la représentant à toutes les époques de notre relation. Depuis nos instants fougueux de lycéens, à notre emménagement dans la banlieue de Seattle. Je nous voyais souriants alors qu'on portait notre canapé, les cartons. Les formes harmonieuses qu'avait pris son corps avec la grossesse. Ma vision commença à devenir floue à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Mon meilleur ami fit irruption dans le vestibule, me tendant un pack de bières avec un sourire taille XXL sur le visage.

« Le diner est servit ! » s'écria-t-il joyeux en ouvrant sa veste.

J'observais le paquet argenté, dubitatif.

« Depuis quand des chips et de la bière sont un repas ? ».

Sa main droite frappa avec violence mon épaule. Pour ne pas perdre ma virilité devant lui, j'acceptai sa bourrade affectueuse de ce gros balourd en serrant les dents.

Emmett n'y allait jamais de main morte et celle-ci était lourde.

« Pour 90% des gars de notre âge, c'est le seul plat acceptable » plaisanta-t-il en s'éclipsant vers le salon.

Je le suivis, posant les bières sur la table basse. Il en saisit deux et m'en tendit une avec un clin d'œil.

« Quand tu invites à diner, tu rentres toujours dans tes frais »ironisai -je froidement.

« On commande des pizzas si tu veux ».

Le plus naturellement du monde, il enclencha la télévision et mit un match de foot.

« Je n'ai pas de quoi me payer les olives à mettre dessus, je vais me contenter des chips ».

Une autre tape sur l'épaule et j'expulsai ma gorgée de bière sous la violence du geste.

« Em' » grognai-je mécontent.

« Je te l'offre la pizza ! » contra-t-il sans se départir de son sourire optimiste, indissociable de sa personnalité enjouée.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu triste, abattu, Emmett, c'est le rayon de soleil dans une journée terne. Sa tendance à voir le verre à moitié plein est souvent agréable, surtout pour une personne comme moi qui broie facilement du noir.

« Ca ira » lui assurai-je avant de me caler dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le match sans le suivre.

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution pour tes problèmes de fric? » me questionna-t-il sans gêne.

Aucun sujet tabou pour deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis autant de temps que nous.

Je secouais négativement la tête, dépité.

« Je ne peux pas trouver de deuxième job, pas avec Nina, elle a besoin de moi ».

Pensivement, sa tête plongea en arrière, les yeux clos, sa réflexion intensive se peignait sur ses traits.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux… » proposa-t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Tu es coursier pas trader, je vais me débrouiller, il le faut bien ».

Soudain, il ouvrit ses paupières et lorgna tout autour de lui, silencieux.

« A quoi tu penses ? » l'interrogeai-je avec inquiétude.

« C'est grand ici ».

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Je laissai donc sa phrase sans réponse, dans l'attente d'une suite qui me semblait incompréhensible. Cette maison fut son choix à elle. Un peu cher, cependant elle voyait notre fille grandir ici, jouer dans le parc à quelques mètres de là, les écoles étaient proches. Trois chambres, un intérieur chaleureux, la décoration fut sa seule tâche achevée.

Une froideur extrême saisit mon cœur et je détournai mon visage d'Emmett. Il m'avait vu faible depuis cinq ans, au bord du gouffre, mes efforts pour lui faire croire que j'allais mieux allaient être réduits à néant si son regard croisait le mien à cet instant précis.

« Tu pourrais louer la troisième chambre ».

Je roulai des yeux et lui lançai un regard sans équivoque. Un inconnu, ici, avec ma fille, c'était simplement hors de question.

Trop de choses malsaines dans ce monde pourri, je voulais préserver Nina autant que possible.

« Ca va me regarde pas comme ça. C'est qu'une idée… Tu peux louer à quelqu'un de bien, ça te rapporterait la moitié de tes échéances si tu négocies ça bien ».

Je réprimais la nausée qui me montait du plus profond de mes trippes.

« C'est non, Emmett. Trop dangereux ».

« Sauf si tu prends quelqu'un que tu connais, qui t'inspire confiance ».

« Laisse tomber, tu vas rester dans ton bordel. En plus tu payes ton loyer une fois sur deux ».

Ses muscles roulèrent sous son t-shirt à manches longues, la tension était palpable.

« Parce que mon proprio est un gros con ! Bref, tu ne peux pas avoir un deuxième job, tu ne peux pas payer tes traites, si tu veux pas te retrouver à ma porte pour éviter la rue, tes options sont minces… ».

Un tel sérieux était limite angoissant venant de sa part, j'en frémis de tout mon être. En un éclair, son visage perdit sa concentration.

« Tu peux toujours vendre ton corps, j'suis sûr que ça plairait à certaines de payer pour t'avoir dans leur lit ».

« t'as encore beaucoup d'idées à la con comme ça, ou tu as épuisé le stock ? » grinçai-je mauvais.

« Poste une annonce dans des endroits bien fréquentés et sélectionne. Si tu rencontres personne à ton goût, tu vas devoir vendre la maison ».

« Hors de question ! » m'énervai-je d'emblée.

Son dos se reposa contre le dossier et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus l'écran jusqu'à la fin du match.

Son idée, saugrenue à 21 heures, ne l'était plus du tout le lendemain matin quand le courrier m'annonça plusieurs impayés.

Je me saisis d'une feuille, d'un crayon et écrivis l'annonce.

« Charmante maison de caractère, dans la banlieue de Seattle. Propose colocation pour personne salariée, calme, responsable et discrète ».

J'ajoutai mes coordonnées et fermai les yeux très fort . Je disais au revoir à la tranquillité de notre foyer. L'équilibre instable que je m'échinais à maintenir depuis la mort de Jane allait être bouleversé, je le sentais et j'en souffrais.

Un lieu bien fréquenté m'avait dit Emmett… J'entrai dans le starbucks pour ma dose de caféine quotidienne.

Un tableau d'affichage présentait diverses annonces, après un bref coup d'œil aux clients, je me dis que ce n'était pas si mal.

Advienne que pourra…

Bella

Mon esprit flottait entre cette chambre que nous partagions depuis maintenant trois ans et le néant. Un vide sidéral qui régnait dans mon cœur, l'absence de sentiment n'était pas normale quand on partageait la vie d'un homme depuis toutes ces années. Je l'avais tant aimé, comment en étais-je arrivée à ne plus l'écouter parler alors qu'il rentrait de son travail en poussant les heures ?

Je penchai ma tête et tombai sur le réveil. 23 heures. Dimitri arpentait la pièce, dispersant ses vêtements ci et là, pérorant sur l'incompétence de « son personnel » comme il aimait à dire. Rappelant, à l'occasion, qu'il était directeur et que nous autres, pauvres mortels, n'étions que des esclaves interchangeables pour lui.

Son corps affaissa le côté droit du lit, il m'embrassa la tempe et soupira un « je suis crevé ».

Une poignée de minutes suffirent pour qu'il s'endorme profondément.

Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs mois, ses excuses étaient toujours bonnes, le stress, la fatigue, les deux cumulés, des ennuis au bureau, des journées au timing serré.

Celles-ci étaient valables quand il rentrait, bien souvent je ne le voyais pas pendant des jours. Ne pas voir sa fiancée qu'il a demandée en mariage il y a deux ans et dont les noces étaient repoussées par des impératifs professionnels, était pour lui tout à fait normal.

Le plus désolant était que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Je comprenais. N'étais-je pas la gentille Isabella, si conciliante, si patiente, si stupide surtout !

Une décharge électrique parcourut ma colonne. L'agacement qui me faisait juste frémir les muscles habituellement avaient laissé place à une rage incontrôlable.

« Dimitri ! » le réveillai -je en lui poussant l'épaule.

« Pas ce soir ma puce » ronchonna-t-il sans ouvrir un œil.

« Il faut qu'on parle » insistai-je, usant d'un ton impérieux que je n'avais jamais pris avec qui que ce soit.

« Demain » grogna mon fiancé d'une voix endormie.

« Je vais partir. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça » tranchai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit un œil pour jauger de mon sérieux. J'étais ferme et déterminée, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rendormir.

« Bella, tu devrais dormir, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ».

Le lendemain, j'avais bouclé deux sacs, l'essentiel de mes affaires y tenait. Je l'attendais dans la cuisine, un mug fumant à la main. Son regard alterna entre moi et les valises. Son sourire en coin m'acheva, ce n'était qu'un jeu, de l'humour pour lui. Où était la crainte qu'il devait ressentir ? L'impression de me perdre ?

Alors que mes intestins ne formaient plus qu'une bouillie informe rongée par le stress de cette décision, il s'en amusait, comme un caprice d'enfant !

« Chérie » affirma-t-il mièvre. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ».

« Si ce soir je décidais de ne pas revenir, je ne suis même pas certaine que tu le remarquerais. Je ne suis plus qu'un meuble pour toi, à qui tu fais la conversation à l'occasion ».

« C'est faux. Je t'aime, avec les dossiers au bureau »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite » le coupai-je en levant la main pour le faire se taire définitivement. « Tu as un travail exténuant, je sais. Tu ne vois même plus que j'existe et ça, ce n'est pas ton travail, c'est toi. Jour après jour, c'est de pire en pire et je ne veux pas finir vieille, amère et triste. Je pars ».

Il accusa le coup, m'observant avec une lueur nouvelle et grisante pour moi. J'existais enfin à ses yeux, je n'étais plus l'animal de compagnie qui l'attendait vaillamment derrière la porte. J'étais la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, qu'il avait délaissée au point de ne plus la voir, ni l'aimer.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu existes, on va se marier, tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça ».

Mes poings se crispèrent, contenant au mieux ma colère.

« Depuis deux ans, je t'entends me dire ça. Il n'y a aucune date, je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment que la crise économique mondiale cesse, que tu trouves des collaborateurs parfaits, que ton patron revienne de vacances, que ta secrétaire soit compétente. Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai déjà trop attendu ».

« Alors tu me laisses ! Comme ça ! T'as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? » s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant en deux enjambées rapides, contournant l'ilot central de la cuisine.

J'envoyai balader sa question idiote d'un revers de main.

« Je n'ai personne, je ne veux plus subir ça, c'est tout ».

« Comment il s'appelle ? » insista-t-il en me saisissant le bras ?

Je me défaussai de sa poigne, le fusillant du regard.

« Il s'appelle taxi et m'attend dans la rue ».

J'attrapai les sacs et hâtai le pas vers la porte. Il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre son torse.

« Je vais faire des efforts, je rentrerai plus tôt. Laisse-nous une chance. Je vais changer, je te jure ».

Quelques mois auparavant, j'aurais flanché, je serai remontée dans notre chambre, défait mes valises et je lui aurais préparé son déjeuner. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce jour, je prenais ma revanche, sur tous ces hommes arrogants, égocentriques, prétentieux. Ce jour, je prenais ma vie en main et me sortais de ce quotidien usant et sans relief.

« Tu reviendras ! Mais ça ne sera pas la peine de venir pleurer ! ».

Il claqua la porte et je commandai au taxi de me conduire chez une amie dans le centre. Ma décision était prise, toutefois, je regrettais cette fin. Voici comme aboutissait trois ans de relation ? Une crise de nerfs, mes larmes et sa colère.

J'avais perdu une bonne situation, sans savoir comment me retourner. Une décision expéditive et impulsive.

Rosalie m'ouvrit et me serra dans ses bras. Je libérai de nouvelles larmes, alors qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle serait là pour moi. Ces mots… j'avais très envie d'y croire, la réalité ne me permettait pas d'être aussi optimiste.

Je travaillais chez Barnes et Noble, mon salaire n'était pas mirobolant, toutefois, j'alliais loisir et travail. A présent, je n'avais plus de domicile, Rosalie avait beau être d'une gentillesse infinie, je ne me voyais pas m'incruster dans le paysage.

Je me sentis prise dans mon propre piège.

« Tu devais le quitter ce sale type. Un homme qui t'aime vraiment ne te laisse pas sans nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours ».

Je ravalais une nouvelle fois mes larmes et piochais quelques feuilles de ma salade.

« te laisse pas abattre. Tu prends tes décisions, ne les regrette pas. D'ici quelques jours, tu y verras plus clair ».

« Où je vais vivre, je ne pourrai pas me payer quelque chose de décent… » larmoyai - je.

Rosalie ne s'émut pas, il était rare qu'elle prenne les gens en pitié.

« Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux »

« Mais après…. ? ».

Elle sortit un exemplaire d'un journal de son sac.

« Les petites annonces. Tu trouveras surement un appart sympa qui ne te ruinera pas ».

J'en étais plus que septique, un appartement qui ne va pas engloutir la quasi-totalité de mon salaire dans cette ville était introuvable. Ou bien, un trou à rat avec des fenêtres, si j'ai de la chance…

Une semaine et un jour plus tard, je décidais de ne plus envahir l'espace de Rose. Au starbucks, il y avait foule, j'eus le loisir de scruter la pièce, les clients pressés, ceux qui prenaient tout leur temps pour choisir un café simple, les annonces plus ou moins ordinaires du panneau d'affichage.

L'une d'entre elles attira mon attention. Une colocation. Une maison de caractère et il recherchait une personne discrète et responsable. J'appelai dès ma prise de poste quelques minutes plus tard.

Je tombai sur le répondeur et laissai un message bref, me présentant, mon travail, ma personnalité plutôt effacée et mon sérieux.

A midi, on avait tenté de me joindre, un message m'attendait en retour. Un rendez-vous en banlieue pour faire connaissance.


End file.
